The Only Different One
by Reona-chan
Summary: The small adventure of a certain Obito Uchiha. There's no certain plot; just a lot of fun with none other than Team Yondaime! Slight ObiRin
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Yay two-shots! Eheh, er, nevermind.

Alright, so I'm starting a two-shot dedicated to Obito Uchiha! I mean, come on, he is practically adorable in every way! Now, I'm not sure if this will be a two-shot forever, because, well, sometimes, when I start a story, it kinda never ends… Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this one! Ja ne!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would be a pop star, Sakura would not be obsessed with Sasuke, Sasuke would be on crack, Kakashi would read K Rated Family Friendly novels and I would insert myself in the story and make Obito mine.

All flames will be given to Sasuke for him to belch out Katon: Goukayou no Jutsu, or Housenka.

If you flame me, Sai's abs will eat you.

Oh yes, comments and suggestions are appreciated.

"The Only Different One"

_Summary: Obito Uchiha, the only Uchiha in his family that has not activated the Sharingan, has a dreadful punishment, being kicked out of the clan for not mastering the Sharingan. Will he be kicked out of his clan for good? Or will the hands of fate save him?_

Word Count

Including the Author's Notes, Summary, Word Count and List of Characters: 1,445 Words

The Story Itself: 1,162 Words

Main Characters

Uchiha Obito

Hatake Kakashi

Inuzuka Rin

Uzumaki Arashi(Yondaime)

Uchiha Madara

Other Characters

Yuuhi Kurenai

Sarutobi Asuma

Sarutobi Sandaime-Hokage

Maito Gai

Mitarashi Anko

Ichiraku Kazuo

Uchiha Fugaku

FanFiction by: Reona-chan

"This is not my day."

Obito cringed as his parents scolded him for not being strong enough during the Chuunin Exams.

"But Mom, Dad, I was able to collect the Heaven and Earth scrolls with my team!" Obito shouted, slightly glaring at his towering parents. "_Team_, that's it," Obito's mother said, shaking her head. "Yes, the word _team_ explains that you cannot fend for yourself without your team mates, which naturally explains why you are so weak!" His father shouted, glaring at the younger Uchiha. "Then I don't care whatever the hell you say, Yondaime-sensei already acknowledged us for the next test, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Obito snapped, his face red with anger.

"What did you say?" His parents remarked. It was clear they were mad for they kept glaring at the younger male.

"I said, THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT," Obito mumbled, clenching his fists.

"THAT'S IT OBITO, YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!" The Uchiha parents grabbed the boy from the collar of his shirt and kicked him out the door. "And you're staying there until you get stronger," Obito's father said and shut the door harshly, leaving the poor male out in the cold rain.

Fugaku walked through the Uchiha district. He had come back from a mission and was glad to be back home. He smiled to himself and began humming a simple tune, finally coming back from his long 3 months long mission.

"Hmmm?" Fugaku muttered, seeing a tuff of spiky raven-colored hair. "Obito? Obito, is that you?" He asked, tapping the figure on it's left shoulder.

"F-Fugaku?" Obito's shaky voice called out, turning his head slightly.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Fugaku's voice etched clear concern, in a more disciplined way. "My---" Obito mumbled and coughed, the cold of the rain was getting to him.

"Your?" Fugaku inquired, crouching down to look the younger one in the eye.

"My parents kicked me out," Obito spat, sneezing. It seemed he had a cold, typical, rain does have it's good side and it's bad side.

"Your parents… Kicked you out?" Fugaku repeated, staring blankly at Obito. "Y-Yeah," The said Uchiha replied before sneezing again. "Why?" The taller figure asked, placing a hand on the younger one's shoulder. "B-Because I was too weak," Obito said and coughed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot now, right?

"Well, come with me, I'll help you," Fugaku said and smiled.

Inuzuka Rin trudged through the mud. The rain poured down in buckets and SHE was asked to buy the groceries. Why couldn't it be her parents, you ask? Well, let's just say, her mother is busy at the hospital and her father was on a mission, who else would do the groceries if you were the only one at home?

Her big brother would.

He works at the supermarket, and yet HE doesn't buy the groceries.

Rin scowled deeply and passed by the Uchiha district. She then spotted two figures from the corner of her eye. One had spiky black hair, and the other had long black hair.

'_It's 'bito-kun and Fugaku-san!' _Rin thought, smiling."Oi! Obito!" She called out, but no response was heard. She then noticed the two males walking towards her, okay, so they noticed her now.

"Rin-chan!" Obito shouted before sneezing. Fubuki just waved and smiled.

Rin walked towards the two, smiling.

"So, why are you out on this rainy day?" She asked, twirling around.

"Well, you see---" Obito started but was cut off by a sneeze, "---my parents kicked me out of the house for being too weak."

"Weak? Since when were YOU weak?" Rin asked sarcastically.

"The bell test of Yondaime-sensei, remember?" Obito replied, wiping his nose with his wet sleeve.

Rin could remember that day crystal clear.

"_Kakashi!" Obito called out, looking for his team mates. "Rin-chan!" He shouted again. _

"_Where could they be?" He asked nobody in particular._

"_Obito-kun?"_

"_GAH! Who are y--- Oh, it's you Rin-chan," Obito said and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Obito-kun, I think I have a plan to defeat Yondaime-sensei," Rin started, smilimg, "Wrap these string around your finger. Now, we only get one chance so you have to do this right." Obito nodded. He then did what he was told, wrapping the thin line of string around his ten fingers. "Later, when I signal for you, tug on all these string and numerous kunai will fly towards Yondaime-sensei, once that's done, use __Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu, you do know how to use it, right?" Rin asked, looking towards the Uchiha._

"_I can't show Rin-chan that I'm weak…" Obito mumbled under his breath._

"_Of course I know how!" Obito shouted, rubbing the back of his head anxiously and laughing unsincerely. "Good!" Rin said and disappeared in a swirl of rose petals, leaving Obito there, who didn't know the jutsu_

"I'm weak in strength, and in spirit," Obito mumbled sadly, turning his head away in shame. Hm, he forgot about his cold, eh?

"…" Fugaku and Rin mumbled. They then placed a hand on each of Obito's shoulders. "It's okay," Fugaku said and smiled slightly. "Yeah, Obito-kun, you're always going to be Obito, no matter what you do, and you know what?" Rin asked and blushed a light red. "What?" Obito inquired turning to look at Rin. "I fell in love with the happy, hyper-active Obito Uchiha, not the new one," She answered, her face heag up.

Obito was speechless. Here Rin was, admitting she loved him, when everybody knew her large crush on Hatake Kakashi.

"Hello? Earth to Obito and Rin!" Fugaku shouted, waving his arms frantically.

"H-Huh?" Obito and Rin muttered, out of their trance.

"Rin, you better get home, Obito, come with me." Fugaku ordered, holding the younger Uchiha's arm.

Obito cringed at Fugaku's strong hold and waved good-bye to the brown-haired Inuzuka. Rin waved back and ran home.

That's when Obito was knocked out cold.

A pair of dark, black eyes opened and Obito found himself in front of the Main branch of Uchihas.

"F-Fugaku? Fugaku, where are you?" Obito asked, looking around and twisting his head from side-to-side, up and down.

"Obito, Fugaku here was so kind as to bring you here." The strongest Uchiha, Uchiha Madara, said, smirking.

"Wh-What? What's happening?" Obito asked, it seemed his cold was gone.

"Why Obito, you don't notice anything different with everyone here?" Madara questioned, hovering over the shaking, young Uchiha.

"Sharingan," Obito said, his eyes widening.

"Yes, the Sharingan, Obito, you are the only one who has not been able to activate his Sharingan, why?" Madara asked, he was smirking widely now.

Obito shook his head, he didn't understand.

"Because, you are weak." Madara muttered.

Obito's eyes widened and his mind broke into pieces.

'_I'm considered weak in everybody's eyes.' _Obito thought, holding his head in pain.

That was the last time he was going to be called weak.

He just knew it.

Author's Notes: So, how's the first chapter? Like it so far? If I get reviews, it would push me to continue and update this faster! Hope you guys care and you'd review for me! See you guys for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Yay! Chapter Two is up! I'm so happy! Even though, I'm not receiving reviews, I'm still putting up this story for people to enjoy! giggles I think I'm sugar high. Well, anyway, hope all of you enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would be a pop star, Sakura wouldn't be obsessed with Sasuke, Sasuke would be on crack, Kakashi would be reading K Rated Family Friendly novels and I'd insert myself into it and make Obito mine.

All flames will be used to help Itachi with Amaterasu.

If you flame me, you will be forced to see Tsunade's breasts for 24 hours.

Oh yes, comments and suggestions are appreciated!

"The Only Different One"

_Summary: Obito Uchiha, the only Uchiha in his family that has not activated the Sharingan, has a dreadful punishment, being kicked out of the clan for not mastering the Sharingan. Will he be kicked out of his clan for good? Or will the hands of fate save him?_

Word Count

Including the Author's Notes, Summary, Word Count and List of Characters: 1,442 Words

The Story Itself: 1,171 Words

Main Characters

Uchiha Obito

Hatake Kakashi

Inuzuka Rin

Uzumaki Arashi(Yondaime)

Uchiha Madara

Other Characters

Yuuhi Kurenai

Sarutobi Asuma

Sarutobi Sandaime-Hokage

Maito Gai

Mitarashi Anko

Ichiraku Kazuo

Uchiha Fugaku

FanFiction by: Reona-chan

Obito had finally broke the barrier of his sanity, or whatever was left of it, anyway.

"Madara-san you bastard!" He screamed and lunged at the Uchiha before him. Madara sighed and stepped to his right, letting the younger one fall flat on his face. "You forgot about the Sharingan, oh yes, I forgot, you don't have one," Madara stated and smirked. "Oh yes, your punishment for not receiving the full extent of the Sharingan, rather one tomoe or more, is being kicked out of the clan. Look, all twelve-year-olds are able to make their Sharingan function properly, yours isn't functioning, now, is it?" He added, to make Obito even more furious.

Obito gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

He then stood up and dusted his clothes.

"Listen, Madara-_teme_," Obito started, causing the whole Uchiha clan to gasp, "I don't care about what you say, I will be the strongest Uchiha, Sharingan or not, you know why? Because I am Obito Uchiha! The Prodigy of the Uchiha clan!"

Practically everyone in the room was either laughing their heads off or unconscious, for they fainted at Obito calling Madara a bastard.

The young Uchiha, embarrassed at what he just said, darted out the door. His tears were practically evident in his orange goggles. Even though the sun shined brightly and cheerfully, Obito felt like a pile of decaying feces.

"Crying again?"

Obito looked up at the slightly taller, Hatake boy.

He hadn't realized it, but, he had reached Training Area number 7, the area he was supposed to meet his team.

Since Obito hadn't answered, Kakashi just shrugged and mumbled, "At least you're early for once."

Obito grinned slightly, proud for being early for once. And Kakashi thought the boy wasn't _MUCH_ of a nuisance anymore.

"Anyway, why were you crying, you butt-head," Kakashi asked, more like ordered Obito to answer or he would be pushed off a cliff.

"M-Madara-teme, h-he's going to k-k-kick m-me out o-o-of t-t-t-the Uchiha c-c-c-clan," Came Obito's shaky reply. Not what Kakashi had expected, but, hey, he found out what was wrong. HOLD ON! PAUSE! REWIND! Kakashi cared? Somehting must be wrong with the guy who's a stickler for the rules.

Something was definitely wrong.

"Oh," Kakashi mumbled in a bored tone right before pulling out a little orange book.

At this, Obito felt a little bit light-hearted.

"KAKASHI IS READING JIRAIYA-ERO-SENNIN'S PERVRETED BOOKS!" He screamed, boy, Rin would be _SO _surprised.

Kakashi twitched and clasped his hand over Obito's mouth. Why had the Uchiha have to be so loud? Couldn't he be somehow like, like, er, one of his old team mates? Yes, Kakashi forgot the name, but hey, a Shinobi is busy these days.

"Shut up, urasakontachi," Kakashi mumbled in a hushed whisper. Obito scowled at his new nickname and elbowed Kakashi in the stomach, causing the Hatake to gasp lightly. Now the silver-haired boy had _NOT _been expecting this. Perhaps Obito was _REALLY _pissed to try a stunt like that.

"So, how can we help?"

Obito and Kakashi turned around to face Asuma and Kurenai, two of their ninja group, "The Saviors".

"You---" Obito started and was followed by Kakashi.

"Heard---"

"Us?" They both inquired. Asuma and Kurenai nodded, smirking.

"So Kakashi reads Icha Icha and Obito's being kicked out, odd story but it'll work," Asuma said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Story?" The familiar voice of Inuzuka Rin chimed, appearing in front of the group.

"Ah, um, you see, our sensei wants us to write a report," Kurenai said calmly. Rin nodded. Obito and Kakashi stared wide-eyed.

"YOU'RE LETTING THEM KNOW OUR DEEPEST DARKEST SECRETS?!?!" The two boys yelled, glaring at the girl and the pair of nosy Genin.

Rin smirked and mumbled, "Yeah, I want to know you guys better."

Obito and Kakashi fainted in their place, causing the trio to laugh their heads off.

"Just kidding."

Yondaime nodded Rin's way as she finished her chakra exercise. He then looked towards Obito, who didn't have the same fiery passion he usually had. The fourth Hokage grimaced inwardly and approached the Uchiha with caution, remembering the first time this happened and Obito happened to throw him in the lake.

"Yondaime-sensei, go away," Obito said coldly, Arashi was taken aback, how could Obito have sensed his chakra?

"I heard your footsteps," The Uchiha said. Now, wait, a psychic? What the hell is up with the world? What's next? Tsunade had big boobs?

Arashi ran his fingers through his spiky, blond hair. "I saw you looking all flustered, something's wrong, eh kiddo?" He stated his fact in a fatherly tone. Obito, being the hyper-active boy he was, jumped up and turned towards Arashi. So his sensei cared about him more than his parents, so what?

"Madara-teme wants to kick me out of the clan for not mastering the Sharingan yet," Obito blurted out, flushing with embarrassment with his eagerness to tell the fourth Hokage.

"Kick you out of the clan?" Yondaime repeated, trying to make use of the information he had.

"Yeah, the little butt-heads think I'm weak and stuff 'cause I don't have the Sharingan, hmph, I don't need a Sharingan to be strong! They just can't accept that fact, the little---" Arashi stopped Obito from cursing his clan to the eighteen hells. Perhaps in Obito's case, the unlimited hells.

The blond-haired Jounin just nodded and held Obito close to him, just like a father would. Obito then bursted out in tears. Arashi mumbled some reassuring words. Look's like he'd be a great father.

Kakashi and Rin looked towards the Genin and Jounin, huddled in a circle, with the Uchiha crying his heart out. Rin looked in compassion, she had expressed her undying affection for Obito yesterday, so she had no choice but to cry too. Kakashi, now confused with his team, walked away silently. He then whipped his head back and walked to his team once more. Ah, he still had a heart in him after all.

Rin looked at the Hatake and smiled warmly with her flushed cheeks. "So you have a heart?" She teased, even though she knew a time like this wasn't the time for jokes. Kakashi just snorted and leaned on a tree, seeing Obito's tears dry up. Rin quickly ran to the Uchiha and handed him a tissue. "It's okay, 'bito-kun," She said and kissed the boy's forehead. Obito blushed a dark red.

"So, what do we do about Obito-kun's clan problem?" Rin asked, taking a glance at Obito once in a while.

"Well," Arashi began, "we'll need a claw, reinforcements, a claw and… Did I mention a claw?"

Kakashi and Rin twitched. Obito, well, was still in la-la land.

Imagine all the sick, twisted thoughts going on in his little head. Oh the horror of it all.

"Alright, alright, I was just kidding," Arashi said and laughed slightly. He then walked towards the three members of the rookie nine and whispered some words.

"So first we'll---"

And then Rin screamed in terror.

Author's Notes: Oh, darn, I can't think of something else to put, damnit! Well, I could always get ideas from reviews, right? shifty eyes So be a good reader and press the little blue button on your lower left corner and the Grim Reaper won't reap you! Just kidding!

Reviews, anyone?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Yes, I said in the first chapter, this would be a two-shot. I changed my mind, since, well, my writer's block left me and now I'm able to write better. Plus, I re-read Kakashi Gaiden and Obito made me write this, damn my hormones. So, now, I'm not sure how many chapters this would turn out to be, I mean, I'm thinking of this Ben 10 and Naruto crossover, which would be really cool considering the situations. If ever I make that story, well, you should expect me to update a little bit slower. Okay? Understand? Good.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would be a pop star, Sakura wouldn't be obsessed with Sasuke, Sasuke would be on crack, Kakashi would read K Rated Family Friendly Novels and I'd insert myself in it and I'd make Obito mine.

All flames will be used as chakra burners.

If you flame me, my toilet will flush and overflow your house.

Oh yes, comments and suggestions are appreciated.

"The Only Different One"

_Summary: Obito Uchiha, the only Uchiha in his family that has not activated the Sharingan, has a dreadful punishment, being kicked out of the clan for not mastering the Sharingan. Will he be kicked out of his clan for good? Or will the hands of fate save him?_

Word Count

Including the Author's Notes, Summary, Word Count and List of Characters: 1,442 Words

The Story Itself: 1,171 Words

Main Characters

Uchiha Obito

Hatake Kakashi

Inuzuka Rin

Uzumaki Arashi(Yondaime)

Uchiha Madara

Other Characters

Yuuhi Kurenai

Sarutobi Asuma

Sarutobi Sandaime-Hokage

Maito Gai

Mitarashi Anko

Ichiraku Kazuo

Uchiha Fugaku

FanFiction by: Reona-chan

Obito and Kakashi turned to look at the girl. In front of her was a certain person in a green spandex suit.

They screamed too.

Arashi sighed and picked up the three unconscious bodies. Gai, now confused, scratched his head in confusion and walked towards the blond haired Jounin. "Arashi-sensei, why have the three members fainted in my presence?" He asked. Arashi, now thinking of what to say, mumbled a short, "Gay spandex suit."

Gai wasn't able to hear the Uzumaki and decided to run off to his team, hm, he'd scare him too, right? 

Obito opened his eyes and found Yondaime with a claw in his hand, jabbing a tree.

"Yondaime-sensei, where're Rin and Kakashi?" He asked, ruffling his spiky raven-colored hair. Why he was doing this? He's got dandruff? Nah, it's just a hobby.

"Hm? Oh, they're over there," Arashi replied, pointing to the spot under the Sakura tree. "Thanks," Obito muttered and ran towards the unconscious pair.

"Oh, so you woke up, Mr. Urasakontachi," Kakashi said, smirking under his mask. "Oh, it doesn't matter, Ero-sennin Jr.," Obito shot back, smirking as well. Rin, being Rin, stopped the two from making the fight any worse.

"Kakashi, Yondaime-sensei and I have a plan on how to make you stay in the Uchiha clan!" Rin shouted and added, "SHANNARO!" at the end. Obito smiled, "Really?" The pair nodded and dragged Obito to their sensei, still holding his claw and jabbing the same tree.

"Yondaime-sen---" Rin started but was interrupted by the Jounin.

"The Claw," Arashi corrected with his world-famous grin included. Kakashi sighed heavily while Obito whistled innocently. Even that was _TOO _stupid in Obito's book of random things. Rin coughed shortly, causing the two males to get out of their trance of thinking, _'Boy, my sensei turned out to be stupid, indeed.'_

Obito sighed and mumbled, "So, what's the stupid plan anyway?" Rin and Kakashi whispered some short words to Obito, causing the Uchiha to widen his eyes.

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!?!" He screamed, causing Arashi, Rin and Kakashi to cover their ears in pain. Rin, now ceasing with covering her ears, nodded.

"So, I, _HAVE TO_, defeat, _HIM_?" Obito asked, pointing at Kakashi. 'The Claw' nodded and flashed another grin. Kakashi just shrugged. "Wait, you're going to go easy on me, right?" The Uchiha inquired, turning towards the bored Hatake. "Maybe, if you don't piss me off with your overly-exaggerated brags, urasakontachi," Kakashi replied, pulling out his little orange book once more. Arashi sighed heavily. These two would never get along, even for once.

Rin shrugged and pushed Obito away from her sensei and Kakashi.

"Obito-kun, you REALLY have to win! I know you can do it! I really believe you can!" She shouted passionately, causing Obito's cheeks to blush a dark red. Who knew her breasts could jiggle so much. Oh god, here come Obito's perverted thoughts again.

The horror.

'_Oh god, Rin… Agh! I have to focus on what she's saying!' _The Uchiha thought in frustration and looked back up at Rin. She seemed to be reading a scroll now. Exactly how long was he thinking of that one thing? Obito peeped over her shoulder and mumbled something.

"What's a spinal cord?"

Rin felt a smile tug at her lips for Obito's stupidity.

"It's the bone that runs up your back, like so," She replied, tracing her index finger from Obito's neck to just above his ass.

Obito blushed a light red. "I thought I was supposed to do that!" He retorted, pouting. "Sorry, it's just when you're blushing, you're so cute," Rin stated playfully and kissed the Uchiha on the cheek.

Arashi shook his head.

"What do you think they're doing?" He asked the Hatake. Kakashi looked up from his book and turned to face his anxious sensei. "Hm? What did you say?" He mumbled. Arashi punched Kakashi's shoulder playfully. "Hey, I know you heard me!" He teased the silver haired Chuunin.

"No, really, what did you say?"

And suddenly, Arashi fell unconscious with all the stupidity going on.

Kakashi shut his book and smirked under his mask,

"Works every time."

Obito gasped.

"THAT SQUIRREL STOLE MY PEANUTS!" He screamed. Rin laughed whole-heartedly and felt as if her stomach would explode.

Obito, being the idiot he is, ran after the squirrel in hyperspeed, tripped, and of course, fell in the mud.

"STUPID SQUIRREL! YOU OWE ME 2 YEN!" Obito screamed, raising his fist and waving it around in a threatening motion. The squirrel looked as though it was grinning in victory. Oh, Obito was _SO _going to kill it and rip it's tongue out in pleasure.

Rin was finally able to suppress her laughter and continued to read her scroll. It seemed she forgot all about it, why, with Obito's rather charming stupidity, who wouldn't?

Obito huffed and plopped beside Rin, munching on a granola bar.

"Sooooooooooooooooooo………." Obito started, chewing on the treat.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah?" Rin replied with the same intensity.

"What do we do now?" The Uchiha asked, throwing the wrapper away. Rin pondered for a moment then looked towards the boy.

"Well, for starters, I dreamed of you last night, again," She said and laughed. Obito, thinking it was offending, pouted childishly.

"What's so bad about me? I'm awesome in every way!" He said and stuck his nose in the air, something either Rin, or Anko Mitarashi would do. "Oh yeah, you're REALLY awesome," She stated sarcastically. Obito clenched his fists in frustration.

"That's mean!" He shouted and lunged for the shorter female.

"I was being sarcastic you goof!" Rin screamed as Obito started a tickle war.

"Er, what's sarcasm?" Obito asked, getting off of the shorter female.

"Nothing," Rin said innocently and began to read her scroll once more.

"Oh yeah, Rin?"

"Yes?"

"What's chakra?"

Author's Notes: YAY! I think I did this fairly well. Er, about the claw… I like claws. Eheh, it adds character to Arashi-san. And about Obito not knowing about chakra, well, he calls it "the energy of life" rather than chakra. And, since, I love ObiRin, I decided to make this slightly affecting their growing relationship. About Kakashi reading Jiraiya's books… That's just something I wanted to do. Er, is that it? Anyway, please rate and review! Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: **Yeah, yeah, I suck at writing, so please, don't blame me and my 13-year-old immature mind. Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews, Hyuuga Hinani and M3m0rii! Thanks for the comments and suggestions! Plus, I didn't realize this had 110 views! Oh my god, thanks! Oh yes, I'm new to fight scenes, so please don't sue.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would be a pop star, Sakura wouldn't be obsessed with Sasuke, Sasuke would be on crack, Kakashi would read K Rated Family Friendly novels, and I'd insert myself into it and make Obito mine.**

All flames will be used to make Roasted Chicken.

If you flame me, something horrible will happen, wait, Naruto's whiskers will wave at you.

Oh yes, comments and suggestions are _**GREATLY **_appreciated.

"**The Only Different One"**

_Summary: Obito Uchiha, the only Uchiha in his family that has not activated the Sharingan, has a dreadful punishment, being kicked out of the clan for not mastering the Sharingan. Will he be kicked out of his clan for good? Or will the hands of fate save him?_

Word Count

**Including the Author's Notes, Summary, Word Count and List of Characters: 1,566 Words**

**The Story Itself: 1,204 Words**

Main Characters

Uchiha Obito

Hatake Kakashi

Inuzuka Rin

Uzumaki Arashi(Yondaime)

Uchiha Madara

Other Characters

Yuuhi Kurenai

Sarutobi Asuma

Sarutobi Sandaime-Hokage

Maito Gai

Mitarashi Anko

Ichiraku Kazuo

Uchiha Fugaku

**FanFiction by: Reona-chan**

'_Note to self, never EVER watch Rin fight Kakashi, AGAIN.'_

Obito thought as he noticed the bruises the female had received from the Hatake with no mercy. The Uchiha quickly ran towards Rin and tried his best to nurse her wounds, fully knowing that he wasn't a trained medical-nin, unlike the one he was trying to heal.

"Okay," Arashi started, waving his claw in the air, "Kakashi versus Obito next."

Obito smirked and walked slowly to the battlefield. Arashi had asked the Uchiha clan to watch Kakashi and Obito's fight. Obito, being Obito, wanted to impress everyone with his "super-awesome-Shinobi" skills. Rin, finally getting healed by their sensei, crossed her index finger and middle finger. She wanted Obito to be accepted in his clan, no matter what.

"You know, I made up my mind that I won't go easy on you," Kakashi whispered, just before the duel. Obito stuck his tongue out and mumbled, "I don't need your stupid pity."

"Fine with me."

And Arashi started the match.

Kazuo, being the owner of Ichiraku ramen, found out about Obito's big fight with the Hatake. He was concerned, a fatherly concern. Obito was his number one customer, so the man had gotten close to the Uchiha, somehow as close as a father would to his son.

"Daddy! Is Obito-nii-chan coming to play with me?" Ayame's child-like voice rang behind her bedroom door.

Kazuo, knowing full well if he told the girl, she'd run as quick as possible to the training grounds Arashi's team was in. He wanted her to be safe, instead of being accidentally struck by a shuriken of kunai.

"Obito's on a mission, Ayame-chan," Kazuo lied. He knew it was wrong to lie to your children, but sometimes, you had to, for their own safety.

"Oh," came Ayame's sad reply.

Obito cursed under his breath as he felt the blood dripping down his cheek. Kakashi had just sliced his forehead with a kunai, causing the poor Uchiha to feel as crappy as ever, letting his rival do that in front of his family, how embarrassing.

"Tired?" Kakashi asked as he appeared behind the panting Uchiha. Obito had run out of a lot of chakra, just trying to make it against the Chuunin prodigy. Since Obito, was the show-off of the team, he shook his head and slowly pulled a kunai from his pocket, without the silver-haired boy noticing.

Rin's shrill scream echoed through the woods.

Obito had stabbed Kakashi. He stabbed him right in the heart, taking his chances. His clan gasped, how could somebody so _weak_do something like _that_?

It seemed as though Obito's luck had pushed through, though, suddenly, it had just run out.

Kakashi had used a kawarimi, a replacement. The object Obito stabbed was a log, a stupid, wooden log.

"Kuso!" Obito shouted as he looked around. He had to find out where Kakashi was, to impress his family **AND **save his life. Obito knew, Arashi wouldn't interrupt, for the Uzumaki was probably jabbing a tree with his claw again. Who knew how stupid the Jounin could get? Plus, Rin was reading the same scroll she read yesterday. Nobody cared about our little Obito, oh, the cruelty of it all.

The Hatake quickly appeared on top of a tree and tugged on a string on his index finger.

Kunais lunged towards Obito, making the boy have a look which evidently meant, 'oh-my-god-I'm-going-to-die-screw-you-Kakashi'. The Uchiha then quickly made some handsigns and turned into a squirrel. He copied the kawarimi Kakashi used, only a more advanced type. _'THAT'S THE SQUIRREL WHO ATE MY PEANUTS! SERVES THE DAMN THING RIGHT!' _Obito thought, noticing the short tail. He then looked for Kakashi and saw a green, "energy of life" or chakra, as we call it. He was confused with the chakra trail and followed it. His eyes travelling from tree to tree.

That's when he heard his clan gasp.

'_He mastered the Sharingan, and a three tomoe immediately?' _Madara thought, his eyes wide in surprise. The rest of the clan happened to cheer, Obito had mastered it!

Rin, now finished with reading her scroll, saw the red color in Obito's usual dark eyes.

"Yondaime-sensei, it's the---"

"Sharingan," Arashi finished, grinning proudly at his student.

Obito, being the absolutely adorable idiot he was, got confused with all the positive karma directed at him.

"Hey, is it somebody's birthday?" He asked, a stupid tone evident in his eagerness.

Everybody there, including Kakashi, fell unconscious, amazed at how stupid the boy was.

"YAY! I WIN!" Obito shouted and pumped his fist in the air. He didn't know why Kakashi had fainted, at least it meant he won. Obito danced a short victory dance while everyone was still in their 'holy-shit-Obito's-so-stupid-I-have-to-faint' state. Obito, noticing everyone was unconscious, found out they hadn't seen his win.

"Aw, damn, they missed it!" He shouted and kicked a pebble.

Rin opened her dark, black eyes and rubbed her head in pain. "Ow, what happened?" She asked nobody in particular. It seemed, she forgot all about Obito's stupidity and fainted, losing her memory in the process.

"Rin-chan?" The young voice of Obito chimed.

"Obito-kun? Did you win?" Rin asked, rubbing her eyes for seeing the bright sunlight.

"Yeah! Only, nobody saw it, I think they forgot about a birthday too!" Obito replied, grinning in victory.

Rin's eyes widened and she screamed.

"OBITO-KUN BEAT KAKASHI!" She screamed, jumping up and down, making Obito think his perverted thoughts once more. "Um, Rin-chan?" Obito called out, looking away. "Yeah?" Rin replied, turning to look at the Uchiha. "Could you please, not, jump like that all the time?" The raven-haired boy muttered, his cheeks blushing an embarrassing shade of red.

"Er, okay," Rin said, not knowing why the boy was acting this way.

"So, Rin's awake now, Obito?" The familiar voice of Arashi asked. The younger boy nodded and stood up. "Well, I guess I'm going to train now," He said, brushing away some of his stray bangs.

"Not so fast."

Obito turned around to face his parents, and the great Madara Uchiha.

"H-Huh? W-Why is everyone so happy?" The idiot asked, his back arched slightly in a form of surprise.

"You activated the Sharingan, Obito," Madara said, smiling warmly. Obito's eyes widened in a surprised way. "Really?" The younger one asked, shaking his head from side-to-side, making sure this wasn't a dream. "Yeah," Fugaku said and appeared behind Obito, ruffling his dark hair. Obito laughed and grinned again.

"You were lucky this time, urasakontachi," Kakashi's monotone voice said. Obito turned towards the Hatake and grinned. "I made you faint with my coolness so I technically win, no luck included," The Uchiha stated proudly. Kakashi was about to speak when Arashi stopped him. "Kakashi, let Obito have his fun, even though you fainted at his stupidity," He said and smiled. Kakashi snorted and turned his back on everyone.

"So, I mastered the Sharingan?" Obito asked, and seeing everybody nod he grinned. "Why don't you try to do it again," Fugaku said and looked at his cousin.

"Wait, Fugaku, I have a question."

"Yes, Obito?"

"How the hell did I activate the Sharingan?" Obito asked in a stupid tone.

It was then that everybody fainted.

**Author's Notes: **YAY! I finished the story! Don't ask why it's so short, I had lack of inspiration, again. I'm sorry about the crappy ending. My writer's block is coming back and I'm running out of ideas. Again, thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciated them! This is technically, the last chapter. I'm not sure if I'll continue it, maybe. So, anyway, thanks for reading this to the end, it's really thoughtful. Peace out!

_**People I'd Like to Thank Are…**_

_M3m0rii-san, she/he was able to give me suggestions and comments, as well. Thank you for the review!_

_Hyuuga Hinani-san, she gave me comments on this, plus, Obito being MORE of an idiot! Lol! _

Again, this is the last chapter. Thank you for reading.

Reona, out!


End file.
